


ГабНат, абсурдистська п’єса

by MulliganFlowers



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Absurd, Crack, Cussing, F/M, Puns & Word Play, Габрієлю потрібне лікування
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulliganFlowers/pseuds/MulliganFlowers
Summary: Габрієля долає тяжкість людського існування. Він не впевнений, що може сказати все, що він хоче сказати.(Попри назву, це не п’єса).
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Дія І

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [GabeNath, the Absurdist Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016983) by [MulliganFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulliganFlowers/pseuds/MulliganFlowers)



> Найкраще читати вголос тоном непоборної безвиході.

Габрієль Агрест дивився в стіну, уважно й не кліпаючи. Стіна була до цього байдужа, так само байдужим був Габрієль Агрест. (Його переповнювало відчуття невимовної порожнечі, яку нічим не можна було заповнити, хіба лише заглушити речима такими ж порожніми. Ця безвихідь могла б його хвилювати, якби хоча б щось ще могло його хвилювати). Не відриваючи погляду, він дістав телефон з кишені й набрав номер на швидкому виклику.

За його спиною пролунав дзвінок.

Наталі Санкер спершу поглянула на Габрієля Агреста, що стояв на іншому кінці кімнати й дивився в стіну, а тоді взяла слухавку.

– Так, пане?

– Забери мене, Наталі.

– Куди?

– Звідси.

Наталі не лишалось нічого, окрім як коритися. Вона встала зі свого місця, підійшла до Габрієля й забрала його звідти. Ще кілька митей він дивився у стіну, однак скоро вона зникла з його поля зору. Габрієль дивився поперед себе. Тричі він бачив двері, останні були дверима автомобіля.

Сівши на заднє сидіння, він спробував сфокусуватися на речах навколо нього, (вловити момент, завжди минущий і завжди плинний, відчути свою присутність у ньому – своє серцебиття, своє дихання, своє єство). Йому не вдавалося.

Тим часом Наталі сіла за кермо. Вони рушили з місця. Щось у цьому русі здалося Габрієлеві до страшного неприродним. Він знову набрав номер.

З кишені Наталі пролунав дзвінок. Тоді ще один. Однак ніхто не відповідав.

– Чому ти не береш слухавки, Наталі? – дослухавши гудки до кінця, суворо запитав Габрієль.

– Я за кермом, пане. Користуватися телефоном за кермом – небезпечно.

Габрієль нахмурився.

– Що з того?

– Ми можемо ненароком вбити когось. Або померти.

Габрієль хотів би подумати про смерть, проте врешті це виявилося надто важко – думати.

– Добре, нехай, – відповів Габрієль.

– Якщо ви хочете щось сказати, можете зробити це особисто.

Габрієль стиснув губи. Це була пропозиція небаченої інтимності. Аби випадково не зустрітися поглядами, він подивився у вікно праворуч від себе. Це було найближче вікно.

– Куди ми їдемо, Наталі?

– Вперед, пане.

Габрієль звів брови.

– Я не хочу рухатися вперед.

– Тоді на захід, пане.

– Так краще.

Габрієль розслабився, зовсім не помітивши, що Наталі поїхала вперед.

Він притулився до холодного вікна. Оправа його окулярів дрібно й набридливо скреготіла, однак у всьому іншому дорога була досконало рівною. Сонце вже сідало, лиш зрідка пробиваючись у шпарини між будинками.

Габрієль подумав, що якби він подивився просто на нього, то воно б випалило йому очі. Вони врешті виїхали на відкрите місце, однак сонце було попереду, а Габрієль дивився у праве вікно. Він би міг повернути голову, проте чого вартували ці зусилля, адже навіть тоді, думав він, доведеться дивитися через два шари тонованого скла.

На дорогу раптово вискочила чорна кішка. Наталі пригальмувала так само раптово.

«Merde», – подумала Наталі, однак тоді враз вирішила, що це надто просто й вульгарно. «Merdre», – натомість подумала Наталі. Тепер це була дуже інтелектуальна думка, що містила алюзію до «Короля Убю» Альфрада Жаррі, важливої для французької театральної традиції п’єси. 

Проте Габрієль не знав, про що думала Наталі. Навіть якби він знав, це однаково не мало б значення, адже він не любив театр.

«Якби Габрієль любив театр і знав "Короля Убю", він би не лише зрозумів цю алюзію, але й зміг би приймати кращі рішення щодо свого життя», – могла б подумати Наталі, однак вона теж не знала, про що думав Габрієль.

Тим часом Габрієль вдарився лобом у скло.

– Лайно, – пробурмотів він. Це був один із рідкісних випадків, коли Габрієль сказав те, що Наталі подумала.

Врешті, ані кішка, ані Наталі не постраждали й попрямували далі кожна своїм шляхом. Ця несподівана зустріч виявилася для них обох лише дрібною прикрістю.

– Це був кіт, – сказала Наталі, ніби вибачаючись. Хоча, звісно, вона не вибачалася.

– Чи це було обов'язково?

– Я знаю, що вам дивно це від мене чути, пане, але в мене є моральні принципи.

Габрієль не відповів нічого. Він би міг подумати про мораль, але це було ще важче, ніж думати про смерть. Та й до того ж у нього нестерпно боліла голова.

Вони їхали далі. За вікном було сонце й Париж. На тому березі повстав, закутаний у полотно, обгорілий Нотр-Дам. Скоро вже мусив зникнути з виду, а тоді враз застиг.

– Чому ми зупинилися, Наталі?

– Горить червоне світло, пане.

– Хіба ми мусимо зупинятися? Хіба мусимо достоту робити те, чого від нас хочуть? Дослухатися їхніх правил? Їхньої моралі?

– Ми можемо ненароком вбити когось, пане, – відповіла Наталі. – Або померти.

Габрієль промовчав. У повітрі пролетів метелик. (Метелик – це символ душі).

Було дещо, що б він хотів понад усе сказати зараз, але не міг. (Щось стримувало його, і він не міг позбавитися цієї важкості. Вона труїла його думки й здавлювала його горло, не даючи звукам сплітатися в слова, а словам – у речення. Він думав, що давно звільнився від цього, однак це, як і все решта, було самообманом).

З іншого боку, Наталі. Вона була з ним з самого початку, хіба ні? Хіба він міг довіритися комусь, окрім неї?

Було дещо, що б він хотів понад усе сказати Наталі зараз. Він поволі повернув шию від вікна й до неї. Кожен найменший рух давався невимовно важко. Кожна найменша думка вартувала неймовірних зусиль. Але чи була хоч одна причина, чому б він не мав би?

– Бог помер, – сказав Габрієль, відсторонено, наче лише до себе. – Нічого не має значення.

– Так, пане.

Наталі відповіла, перш ніж встигла осмислити. Загорілося зелене світло, тож вони рушили з місця, поволі набираючи швидкість.

– Але до чого це ви?

Габрієль Агрест відірвав погляд від далечіні. Він дивився в дзеркало заднього виду, ніби шукаючи її очей. Його тон досі був пронизаний світовою скорботою:

– Знаєш, хто такий Кіт Нуар? – на мить їхні погляди зійшлися (у її очах був подив і страх, у його очах не було нічого), тоді він продовжив: – **Кот** олик.

Заскреготіли гальма.


	2. Інтермедія І

Ідуть Бражник, Габрієль Агрест і Наталі Санкер вулицею, а там на стіні хуй намальований.

– Ідеальне злодіяння, – каже Бражник.

– Абсурд, – каже Наталі.

– Ні, – дивується Габрієль, – це хуй.

– Не малюнок на стіні, – зітхає Наталі, – а те, що ви – Бражник.

– Маєш рацію, – сказали Бражник і Габрієль одним голосом, закрили очі руками, брудними від крейди, і заплакали.


	3. Дія ІІ

Габрієль Агрест дивився у свою тарілку, в’яло штрикаючи виделкою вже холодну картоплю. (Його знову огорнуло те до болю знайоме відчуття безпорадності. Хоч він знав, що мусить зробити, він не міг змусити себе робити нічого. Він втрачав зв'язок зі світом, він втрачав натхнення до життя). Картопля була молода. Не таким уже й молодим був Габрієль Агрест.

Він відсунув тарілку вбік, взяв до рук олівець, розгорнув записник, але нічого не написав. На протилежному кінці стола сидів його син, Адріан Агрест.

– Хороший день сьогодні, правда, батьку? – спитав Адріан.

– Так, – відповів Габрієль.

– Мабуть, буде дощ.

– Ні.

– Сьогодні я бачив сойку.

– Ні.

Адріан задумався, чи не було в його відповідях якогось алгоритму. (У відповідях Габрієля не було жодного алгоритму, адже тоді хоча б якась частина його життя була впорядкована).

– Як там твоя робота?

– Так, – відповів Габрієль. Трохи подумавши, додав: – моя робота.

Ця відповідь дала Адріану певну подобу надії. (Можливо), його батько був присутній у цій кімнаті (не лише фізично, але й психологічно).

– То ти знаєш, який сьогодні день?

Габрієль подивився на зап'ясток. Годинника на ньому не було, але було пів на десяту. Габрієль про це знати не міг.

– Ні, – відповів він.

– А я знаю.

– То навіщо ти питав?

Адріан промовчав. Він не знав, навіщо питав.

З дверей праворуч вийшла Наталі. Це були найдальші двері.

– Адріане, – сказала вона, – ти маєш ще близько…

– Наталі, – натомість звернувся до неї Габрієль.

– …пів години на те, щоб…

– Наталі, – звернувся до неї Габрієль знову

(Цей вигук був до того сповнений печалі й відчаю, що) Наталі не завершила свого речення. Адріан не надто цим переймався.

Поки Наталі йшла від одного кінця стола до іншого, вона подумала, що якби все, що відбувалося, було описане в формі тексту, то частина цього тексту була б подана в дужках. У такому разі в читача могло б скластися враження, що випускаючи текст в дужках можна було б отримати зовсім інший читацький досвід. (Чого робити не варто, адже це не виявило б нічого, окрім відсутності авторської інтенції).

– Так, пане? – звернулася вона до Габрієля.

– Наталі…

(«Наталі, моя голова порожня, а мої сили вичерпані», – мав би сказати він. «Наталі, я втратив зв'язок зі світом, і це виявляється в моїй нездатності знайти потрібні слова», – міг би сказати він. «Я почуваюся замкненим у своїй рутині, як у клітці, яку я не можу зрушити», – хотів би сказати він). Він вказав на записник.

– Наталі… – повторив він.

Вона поглянула на записник ближче. «Помста – це страва, яку подають холодною, Ледібаг і Коте Нуаре», – було написано там. Вона похитала головою.

– Ви використовували це вже чотири рази.

– Я знаю. Є якісь ідеї?

– Ви знаєте, що в мене з критичним аналізом краще, ніж з творчістю.

Габрієль стиснув губи. Він опустив олівець на сторінку, але написати нічого не зміг. Він намалював метелика. (Метелик – це символ душі).

Адріан не чув цієї розмови, а якби й почув, то навряд би зрозумів, про що йдеться. Він, як і його батько, жив запереченням.

– Наталі! – покликав він її.

Йдучи від одного кінця стола до іншого, Наталі думала про те, що інформація поза дужками є найважливішою. (Інформація в дужках також є найважливішою).

– Наталі, що з батьком не так?

Наталі хотіла б пояснити, але Адріан був ще замалий, (щоб говорити з ним про смерть, безумство й екзистенціалізм тими словами, які були доречні для їхньої ситуації).

– Твій батько вважає, що мусить працювати, – натомість відповіла вона, – однак він засмучений і тому не може зібратися з думками.

– Ти думаєш, я зможу втішити його жартом?

(Наталі не це мала на увазі, однак) вона не заперечила.

Адріан був розумним хлопцем, (начитаним, вихованим у найкращих традиціях французької культури, навченим найвизначнішим зразкам класичної літератури й театру. На жаль,) уже майже рік він ходив у державну школу.

– Батьку, що робив слон, коли прийшов Наполеон?

Адріан бачив, як погляд його батька підвівся з тарілки й на нього. Він був холодний і, здавалося б, позбавлений життя. Адріан навіть не зрозумів, що припустився величезної помилки. Адже вони говорили французькою, а французькою цей жарт не працював. Власне, Адріан досконало знав три мови й цей жарт не працював жодною з них. (Він був лише школярем і ще не встиг усвідомити, якою в’язницею була мова насправді).

– Що? – спитав Габрієль.

– Нічого, – поспіхом відповів Адріан.

Габрієль теж не знав жодної мови, якою б цей жарт працював, але, на щастя для Адріана, він не розчув нічого.

Так чи так, Адріан не думав здаватися.

– Батьку, в пані та пана Бріко народився син. Як вони його назвали? – Не чекаючи відповіді, він відповів: – Юда.

Цей жарт досконало працював французькою, якою вони обидва говорили, адже дуже вдало грав з фонетичною схожістю імені «Юда Бріко» та словосполучення «абрикосовий сік», очевидною для всіх носіїв мови. (Над ним цілком можна сміятися, особливо якщо тримати в голові це пояснення). Іскра промайнула в очах Габрієля.

На мить здавалося, що все вдалося. Його обличчя набуло приємніших рис, а на вустах почала формуватися певна подоба посмішки. (Серця всіх присутніх сповнилися надією). Тоді очі Габрієля опустилися в його записник. «Колись удача вам зрадить, Ледібаг і Коте Нуаре», – було написано там.

Він зовсім забув про найважливіше. Адже він був не лише Габрієлем Агрестом, але й Бражником, про що не знав ніхто, окрім нього (і Наталі). Однак про любов Бражника до каламбурів було добре відомо широкому загалу. Якщо він усміхнеться зараз, то Адріан одразу зрозуміє, що він вважає цей жарт смішним. Якщо Адріан це зрозуміє, то йому неважко буде згадати про любов Габрієля до каламбурів, а заодно й відновити в пам’яті всі попередні рази, що він вживав каламбури у власному мовленні. А якщо Адріан почне пригадувати, то це лише питання часу, коли він натрапить на жарт, який був використаним і Габрієлем, і Бражником. Безперечно, після віднайдення одного збігу швидкого лінгвістичного аналізу буде достатньо, щоб упевнитися в тому, що Бражник і Габрієль – одна особа. Якщо це станеться, усі плани, усі старання, усі жертви – усе те, над чим він (разом з Наталі) так довго працював, буде марним.

Габрієль швидко прикрив рот рукою, (нажаханий усвідомленням того, як близько він був до того, щоб звести все своє життя нанівець). Задля пристойності, він прокашлявся.

– Так, – відповів Габрієль.

Він повернувся до записника й написав там щось. (Поміж попередніх думок він встиг подумати ще одну, яка поки що не була варта згадки). Якийсь час дивився на написане мовчки, тоді гукнув:

– Наталі!

Вчергове йдучи від одного кінця стола до іншого, Наталі думала про те, що на третій повтор жарту потрібен панчлайн.

– Так, пане?

Він показав їй записник. Під закресленою чотири рази фразою про помсту та намальованим метеликом було написано «льодовик 14».

– Що це?

– Це на випадок, якщо когось заморозять, – тихо відповів Габрієль, – і це буде пов’язано з Людовіком Чотирнадцятим.

– Він непрозорий. Вам варто написати «14» римськими.

– Наталі, – Габрієль підвів брови, – це що, каламбур?

– Так, пане, ви ж його самі записали.

Він не відповів нічого, (сподіваючись, що колись вона зрозуміє).

– Є якісь інші пропозиції?

– Лише одне питання, пане. А що якщо не буде нічого, пов’язаного з Людовіком Чотирнадцятим?

Наталі мала рацію: контекст був надто вузьким, а поза контекстом не було нічого. Габрієль схопився за голову. (Він знову поринав у глибини відчаю. Стільки зусиль, стільки часу – усе було намарно. Усе його життя складалося з безперервної низки невдач, проти яких він був зовсім безпорадний. Завжди змушений покладатися на інших людей, він не був здатний навіть впорядкувати речі, залежні від нього. З кожним наступним днем його мета здавалася ще недосяжнішою, ніж раніше).

– Пане, не варто так перейматись – Наталі нахилилась до нього. – Адже вони все одно вас зазвичай не чують.

– Я чую, Наталі, – він підвів до неї свої скорботні очі, – і ти чуєш.

Тим часом Адріан досі не міг чути нічого, тому інтерпретація їхнього шепоту залишалася на його розсуд.

– Батьку, – сказав він, – я помітив, що ви з Наталі стали ближчими.

– До чого? – з раптовою надією спитав Габрієль.

– Що?

– До чого ми стали ближчими?

– Одне до одного.

Габрієль роздратовано клацнув язиком.

– Звісно, я ж її покликав сюди.

Адріан не відповів нічого, (сподіваючись, що колись батько зрозуміє). Він відпив зі своєї склянки, залишивши її напівповною. У нього були свої плани.

– Наталі!

Знову йдучи від одного кінця стола до іншого, Наталі нічого не думала, бо не знала, що цей жарт повторюватиметься ще й учетверте.

– Скажи, Наталі, чи мій жарт був смішним?

– Так, – відповіла Наталі, обличчя її залишалося позбавленим будь-яких емоцій. – Він був гарно структурованим й мав у собі всі звичайні елементи жарту.

– Чому ж ти не сміялася, Наталі?

Наталі кліпнула. (Вона так давно не відчувала справжньої радості, що навряд би змогла зараз згадати, як сміятися).

– Я на роботі, Адріане. Я мушу поводитися професійно.

– А, – сказав він. До того він і справді забув, що Наталі на роботі. – То це означає, що я можу спробувати ще раз?

Наталі сумнівалася, що це допоможе, однак знову не зупинила його.

– Батьку, знаєш, чому вулик був порожній? Бо бджоли пішли на **мед** огляд.

«Тобі він знадобиться, Королево Бджіл», – подумав Габрієль і одразу ж прикусив собі язика. Попри все, він мусив опиратися, він мусив тримати обличчя. (Тепер він як ніколи тримався за свою скорботу як за рятівний якір).

– Ні, – відповів він.

Габрієль подумав, що не зможе витримати цього. Адріан подумав, що йому не завадило б додати своїм жартам актуальної політичної проблематики. Наталі подумала, що Бог помер.

– Батьку, знаєш, скільки від Бражника проблем? **Міль** йон.

«Ти прорахувався, Коте, – подумав Габрієль, – **міль** ярд». Він прикусив язика так сильно, що відчув смак крові. Його обличчя викривила гримаса болю. Він опустив погляд в тарілку, намагаючись не дивитися синові в очі.

– Так, – відповів він.

Адріан не міг не помітити, що його батьку погіршало. Надія знову відступала. Можливо, він справді не здатен нічого зробити? Можливо, проблема справді була в ньому?

– Знаєш, чому ніхто більше не сміється з жартів Кота Нуара? Бо він с **кот** ився.

Це було воно. Це було те, що Габрієль шукав увесь цей час. І він як ніколи хотів засміятися на весь голос, але не міг. Він лишався незворушним. Це було нестерпно.

– Так, – голос Габрієля тремтів. – Ні. Не знаю. Мабуть.

В Адріана лишився останній туз у рукаві. Його серце обливалося кров’ю від однієї думки, що його батько опустився до настільки нікчемного стану, що доводиться вдаватися до крайніх методів. Однак якщо це не спрацює, то не спрацює нічого. Зібравши в кулак усі свої надії та відчай, Адріан мовив:

– Батьку, я голодний.

(Давно забутий інстинкт пробудився в душі Габрієля. Він опирався йому з останніх сил).

– Ну, так їж.

Адріан опустив погляд в тарілку. Він збрехав про те, що був голодний.

Його батько був безнадійний. (Усе людське, що було в ньому, безповоротно загинуло. Це був уже не той Габрієль, якого він знав колись, – який ще здатен був сміятися й радіти життю, який цінував погані жарти й міг повторювати один і той самий, однаково радіючи з нього, як з нового).

Адріан скорботно перевів погляд на свою склянку соку, тепер напівпорожню. (Сік був абрикосовий).

– Наталі, лід скінчився, – промовив він. Його голос був сповнений жалю за втраченим. – Попроси в батька, може, він відколе щось від свого крижаного серця.

Проте сталося несподіване.

– Ого, – відповів Габрієль Агрест, не встигнувши подумати, – оце ти зморозив каламбур.

Він затнувся, з жахом усвідомивши свою помилку. Запанувала тиша. Тоді обличчя Адріана враз проясніло.

Наталі хотіла б засміятися, однак задля пристойності почала кашляти, хрипло й голосно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Адріан попросив відколоти, але Габрієль натомість приколов.
> 
> Дякую моїй сестрі Тані за співавторство в жартах про Кота, який скотився, та зморожений каламбур, а також за винайдення жарту про мільйон проблем.


End file.
